


Youtube Gamer

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [65]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Youtube Gamer

You were scrolling through Youtube one day, what started as a simple video from Good Mythical Morning ended up leading you to a thousand other videos. When you clicked on one, you watched a guy named Michael introduced himself and started talking about a surgeon game, and then he started playing. He was swearing left and right about how difficult the game was and how he’d be a “shit doctor.” You watched all of his videos, you couldn’t help it, they were hilarious. Under his channel information, it showed that he only have 147 subscribers. It also showed his twitter information.

You quickly logged into your twitter and found him, you followed him, and he followed you right back. You figured he probably followed everybody back, but that didn’t stop you from messaging him. You decided to make it quick, “Hey, I just saw your Youtube videos and they are so funny and you deserve more followers! Have a great day!” You weren’t expecting a reply, you probably seemed a bit odd, but he deserved to know how awesome he was.

Michael had been scrolling through twitter for twenty minutes when he saw someone follow him, naturally, he followed them back. Then, he saw that that same person had dm’d him. He never got messages like that so he went to go check it right away. When he saw it, he was so happy that someone actually liked what he was doing. He messaged you back, “Thanks!! You just made my day!” He never really considered the fact that he might have fans, but the thought was exciting. He decided he would go and check out your twitter as well. 

He scrolled through your tweets and thought you were pretty funny, and then he decided to look through some of your pictures. His instant thought was, “wow, she’s pretty.” Not wanting to seem creepy though, he kept this to himself. As the two of you talked, you became friends, turns out, you had a lot in common. You talked to each other every day and couldn’t help but like each other. One day, you decided to ask where he was from. As it turned out, he only lived about an hour an a half away. You took this opportunity to ask if he’d like to meet up some time. People met on the internet all the time, and you knew Michael was real, so it would be worth it, right? Michael was ecstatic that you asked, and immediately agreed to meet up with you in a week.

*One week later*

You were sitting in front of an Italian restaurant nervous about what was about to happen. Just then, a car pulled up, and out popped Michael. He waved goodbye to the people in the car and then walked over to you.You awkwardly shook his hand. He was wearing ripped jeans and a loose shirt, and you were wearing a similar outfit. You giggled nervously, “Hi, it’s great to finally meet you.” He rubbed his neck anxiously, “Yeah.....this is awkward isn’t it?” You nodded and then the both of you started laughing. As uncomfortable as you were, you both realized it would be less awkward if you didn’t try to act like people you weren’t. The two of you had been talking for a while, and it was going well because you were both being yourselves. 

“Do you maybe want to go grab a burger across the street instead?” Michael questioned.

You, feeling completely relieved that you wouldn’t have to sit and make awkward small talk over a candlelit dinner, said excitedly, “yes! That sounds great.”

The two of you walked over together and walked into the fast food restaurant. Once you had both gotten your food you sat down at a small table near the corner of the room. He asked you about your life, and your friends, and the things you do, and he seemed completely interested. You asked him about his videos, hobbies, and family, and he was delighted that you had bothered to ask, It felt great that you two were getting along so well, and that it was no longer awkward.

Once the two of you had finished your meal, you decided to just walk around town. About halfway down the street he started laughing uncontrollably. You turned to him, unsure what was so funny, “what’re you laughing about?” Michael kept laughing as he spoke, “I- was- going- to- ask- to- hold- your- hand- but- I- keep- laughing!!” You realized he was probably a nervous laugher like you were, so you just grabbed his hand and kept walking while he laughed.

By the end of the night, you two were completely comfortable around each other. It felt right to be next to him. You and Michael were sitting on a bench near the movie theater, just leaning on each other, not talking. When you lifted your head, you turned to look at him, and he did the same. The two of you leaned your foreheads together and you whispered, “can I?” And Michael didn’t even respond, he just leaned in and planted one. As the two of you sat under the dim light kissing, you couldn’t help but think, “endless hours on Youtube have finally led me in the right direction.


End file.
